


power, sex, money, need, & desperate love

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	power, sex, money, need, & desperate love

Draco watched, tumbler of whisky in his hand, as Harry worked the room, talking with the benefactors of his various charities. Draco could charm the pants off anyone but so could Harry and it was thrilling to see these powerful men clamoring for even a little piece of the Chosen One. 

If Harry had been the type, he could have bedded someone new every night. Fuck them and leave them without a thought.

Fortunately for Draco, Harry was motivated by more than power and money. He seemed to equate sex and love. Draco never had though. He knew what it was like to fuck without a modicum of affection. 

Being with Harry was different. When he went down on Draco, he seemed to enjoy sucking him off as much as Draco enjoyed coming down his throat. When he spread his thighs, beckoning him with the promise of thoroughly using his hot, tight hole, it was as much in love as in submission. 

And when Draco came, buried to the hilt inside Harry's arse, it was often with words of love on his lips, surprising himself more than Harry.

"Love you, too," Harry murmured softly, wrapping his arms around Draco's sated form.


End file.
